User blog:Riuzak/Emely, The Pulse Enforcer
Emely, the Pulse Enforcer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities (5 level) during 2 seconds. Summoning another creature while the passive is already active will refresh the timer. }} Emely target an allied champion granting him a shield for a short duration, this target also gains increased golds by killing enemy unit. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 650 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} Emely target an allied champion granting him bonus Attack Damage and applies a mark that detonates after 3 hit on the same target dealing bonus physical damage. This buff last 10 seconds. Emely target an enemy champion greatly slowing him and decreasing his armor by 20% of bonus armor. |leveling = % |cooldown = |range = 700 |cost = 65 |costtype = Mana }} Summons 5 robots that moves to the target location and explodes, slowing by 25% and dealing magic damage to nearby enemies when it nears an enemy unit or after 5 seconds. If the robots does not hit an enemy before reaching the target location it will re-target itself and chase down a nearby enemy, prioritizing champions. The slow is decreased by 20% of his efficiency for every robot that hits the same target, down to a maximum of 40% efficiency. |leveling = |cooldown = 17 |range = 700 |cost = 65 |costtype = Mana }} of total AP)}} |cooldown = 85 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Pets . |health= 1500 / 1900 / 2300 |damage= 70 / 95 / 130 |damagetype=Magic |range=150 (Melee) |armor=50 / 90 / 110 |mr=30 / 50 / 70 |attackspeed=0.625 |movespeed=355 |gold= 90 gold |exp= 70 / 140 / 210 }} Lore Piltover is knew as the one of the most technological city and there lives the most applier of pulse technology, Emely. Being one of the most important scientists of Piltover she was called to test her pulse armor agains some strong weapons made by . Unfortunatelly her armor broke istantly against his weapons but that was not normal, her armors got tampered. She falled in depression thinking of herself that she was not a good scientist. She were looking angry to everyone that faced her. Once a girl found her and asked her five pulse armor, for her, and her own team. Emely were not looking mad at her for some unknown reasons so she started creating these armor, but now no one in Piltover would have sold her a simple gear for the creation of a pulse armor so she had to find someone that could sell her. She gone to Zaun where no one would have cared about her, she found the gears she need and she made these armor. But the girl told her that one was also for her and she had to enter in her team. She istantly said yes but the final objective of this team was become the strongest technological team of all Valoran. Just two where the problems: The Resistence and The Evolution. There was many way, like fighting them both , or being allied of one and fight the other, but they choosed the greatest, being alliend and enemy of both. Now they were working for both factions knowing all of each other so they could dominate their power.However Emely were still searching the one that broke her armors and she found there, in The Evolution. broke her armors on the test against because he knew she would have been important if her armor would be resisted to his attacks. Emely joined the league for the purpose to give a lesson : Not all evil comes to harm. Quotes ;Upon Selection *''AI:"Initializing pick sequenze..." **''Emely:"Just a second!" ;Attack *''"They won't expect this."'' *''"(cough)Shall we?"'' *''"It's never too late!"'' *''"Fighting is not my prefered way."'' *''"Technology armed."'' *''"Let's try to play with 'em."'' *''"Their power level doesn't scare me at all."'' *''"Let's reboot their life."'' *''"Technology leads us!"'' *''"Should you fear technology? No."'' *''"Embrace the pulse technology and be something greates."'' *''"Technology means perfection."'' *''"Face the inevitable."'' ;Movement *''"I do believe in you, Summoner."'' *''AI:"Should we trust this summoner?" **''Emely:"If he choosed us, he may be a good one."'' *''"Lead us to the easiest way."'' *''"Our path is always the good one."'' *''"Technology never fails."'' *''"I bring the future."'' *''"Valoran will know technology."'' *''"Nothing can be compared to us."'' *''"Taste the future."'' ;Taunt *''"Such low technology, you won't scare me."'' *''"They said my technology was really low... they didn't seen your."'' ;Joke *''"I'm not a robot, i'm just a gir- beep-boop."'' *''"I'm a human ! That's the tru- beep-boop."'' ;Taunting an enemy *''"Seems I evolved compared to you."'' *''"Mmmh, is my technology still low?"'' *''"Panic will embrace you."'' ;Taunting an enemy *''"Don't act like a bully."'' *''"My armor would have resisted!"'' ;Upon using Summon: Guardian Spirit *''"Cover."'' *''"Trust."'' ;Upon using Summon: Nano-Bots *''"Catch!"'' *''"Found 'em!"'' ;Upon using Summon: Melicha *''"Melicha, feast on their bones!"'' *''"Go, take them!"'' *''"Spread panic,Melicha!"'' History Logs ;Guardian Spirit (Q) *''"Gold income changed to 1/2/3/4/5 from 2/4/6/8/10."'' *''"Duration changed to 1.25/1.75/2.25/2.75/3.25 from 6."'' Wanna let Emely join the league? Yes No Category:Custom champions